


Wake Me Up, When I’m Wiser

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Dinah finds Helena cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Helena is learning to use her words, Past Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Helena, Werewolf Oliver Queen, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Because the next thing she knows, it’s just her and Dinah again. Glancing around, she notes she somehow had been maneuvered into a darkened corner of the room, a bit ways from the crowd. She looks back down, head tilting in question. Only Dinah smiles, small and soft, at her.“Back with me now?”Or, werewolf Helena doesn't like the smell or sight of Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Wake Me Up, When I’m Wiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

She feels the urge to shift, can feel her wolf clawing at her from beneath her skin. Can feel it prowling, waiting, just waiting to be let loose. 

But she doesn’t. 

She bits back the urge to change, to let her wolf out. 

Instead, she swallows back her instinct, and instead curls the fingers of her left hand up, digging her nails into the heel of her hand. She knows, later, when she can unclench them, she’ll have dried blood caught beneath her nails. 

What she does, though, is forces herself to take a deep breath, releasing slowly through her nose and makes her lips curl up into a semblance of a smile. She thrusts her right hand out, “Hi.” She internally winces, knows she sounds angry, like she’s ready to attack, to bite out this man’s throat.

It’s true, it’s how she _does_ feel. 

But… but she’d made Dinah a promise she’d be nice, that she wouldn’t let her past with, with _him_ bother her, that she’d try her best. 

She’d _promised_. 

And to be honest, it normally doesn’t. Because she _knows_ without a shadow of a doubt that Dinah is with _her_ , that she _wants_ to be with her. That she has no interest in rekindling what she and…. and that man shared once upon a time.

Moon mother above, she thinks, shifting back as she releases her grip on his hand. She keeps her lips from curving up into a smirk, when she notes his shake out his hand from the corner of her eye. Instead, she wraps her right arm around Dinah, pulling her in gently to press against her side. 

To smother her in Helena’s scent. 

She feels her girlfriend snort, and she glances down at her, only to see Dinah purposefully wait to roll her eyes until she’d been looking. 

After that. Well, after that, Helena really loses track of the conversation — not that she had a firm grasp of it _before_ Oliver Queen came strutting over to pull Dinah into a hug — but she misses what’s said, how long it goes on. 

Because the next thing she knows, it’s just her and Dinah again. Glancing around, she notes she somehow had been maneuvered into a darkened corner of the room, a bit ways from the crowd. She looks back down, head tilting in question. Only Dinah smiles, small and soft, at her.

“Back with me now?”

“What?” she asks, dumbly. 

“Baby, you’ve been out of it for nearly half an hour now,” is her answer. 

Huh, Helena thinks. Her wolf’s urge must have been a lot stronger than she’d thought it’d been. She debates trying to say something, to try to deflect, but sighs and lets her shoulders slump. “I’m sorry,” she rumbles in a low whine. “I know, I _know_ but, but I guess I just didn’t realize how much I wouldn’t enjoy seeing someone’s, _his_ hands on you, after knowing about your history together.” Taking a breath, she looks at Dinah from beneath her lashes. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why he makes me react so strongly.”

“He’s a wolf, H,” Dinah points out, soft and quiet, not like it’s a secret, but like it should be obvious. 

Especially to Helena, who’s a born wolf. 

Blinking in surprise, Helena feels her mouth drop open, moving but no words coming out. After a beat, she swallows, squeezing her eyes shut and letting her head fall back, thunking hard against the wall. “I’m so stupid.”

In response, Dinah lets out a tinkling of laughter, hands moving up to cup both sides of Helena’s neck, nudging her to lift her head and look back at her. “You aren’t an idiot. But I was pretty confident you were gonna behave like this baby.” Pushing up, she presses a comforting kiss to the corner of her mouth. “It’s okay though. I’m pretty used to your wolf, and it’s neediness.”

“We aren’t needy,” Helena argues indignantly, “Possessive, probably, but not needy,” she pouts. 

Laughing, happy and loud, Dinah just shakes her head and pulls her back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
